I Will Understand
by NoSuchThing224
Summary: What has Harry been keeping from Ron and Hermione? Doesn't Harry know that when times get rough your friends will always understand? HPDM slash AND HrR Please Read and review! Last chapter up!
1. I will understand

Title: I will Understand  
  
Chapter: 1/9 I will Understand (Ron's Pov)  
  
Author: Andrea  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: Ron knows that Harry is hiding something from him. What happens when he finds out what it is? Doesn't Harry know that when times turn for the worst that your friends will always understand? Email: Please Email comments or suggestions to Behrbrat224@aol.com Feedback: Yes please! I would love feedback!  
  
Notes: This is in Ron's POV There is SLASH so if you don't like that kind of thing please don't read and yes you have been warned! D/H and some R/Hr  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling and her brilliant mind. I do not own the lyrics to the song either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I will understand Chapter 1: I will understand "Morning, Harry!" I glance up from my plate and muster a smile when I hear Hermione greet him in her usual way, with a hug and a kiss. I see a weak smile spread across his pale and tired face.  
  
I have started to notice that he's changed. Changed from the all smiles Harry we knew in first year to the pathetic, exhausted looking person before us. I lift my cream cheese covered bagel to my mouth and I raise my eyes up to meet his as he sits down and mutters a tired hello to Herm. I cannot help but watch him with concern on my worried face. His green eyes no longer shine, no longer have the same hope in them as I once saw, they no longer sparkle. He no longer wears glasses, but contacts. His hair is not messy but combed and hiding his scar well. Why has he changed? And how could I have not noticed? For the first time I realize I no longer know my best friend. I no longer know Harry Potter.  
  
"You look tired mate." I say hoping to start any form of communication between us. I bring the now half-eaten bagel down and look across the table at him.  
  
"Yeah." I frown at his lack of enthusiasm on the subject.  
  
"Have I been working you guys too hard during practice?" I ask in a worried tone.  
  
I had joined the team during our fifth year and right away, I was second best of course behind Harry. He was the best, I was his second, and so it went for the whole year so when Fred and George graduated leaving the position for team captain open he was the obvious choice. But, much to every bodies surprise he turned the offer down something about not having enough time. So of course I was nominated after that I accepted, naturally, and as a congratulations present he bought me a Nimbus 2001, still second- rate to his Firebolt but it was more than I had ever wanted. As I look back on that memory now it saddens me to see how far we have drifted; how I can no longer look at him and know what he feels.  
  
Ever since then I became involved with Quidditch and my girlfriend, Hermione. Now that I think about it, after that we drifted; he started concentrating on school a lot more and I became more involved in my social status.  
  
I look down at my plate and swallow back a few tears. I now know that he must be keeping something from me. Harry Potter has secrets that Ron Weasley does not know about.  
  
"No just homework. Don't worry" I see him smile weakly and glace over at another table and then I see it, the light I thought had left him forever, the shine in his eyes. Dare I say happiness? I used to see the light in his eyes all the time but now seeing it after a long absence it seems so fresh, so new so him. I turn around to see what has brought this new light over his face. I glance around and see Malfoy looking over at our table. He smiles and looks away blushing I frown and glance back at Harry who is now shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Well you two are the best company a girl could have but sadly I must depart." I shift my gaze from Harry to Hermione she looks so cute when she is annoyed I laugh and kiss her gently on the cheek.  
  
"Where are you going?" I ask her softly.  
  
"The library." She whispers into my ear.  
  
"Like you would go anywhere else." I say in a teasing way. She hits me lightly on the shoulder and giggles she then leans her head on my shoulder and I kiss her on her head which smells of pineapples. I smile and glance over at Harry his eyes now have a cloud over them he seems sad as though he may break down. He sees me looking at him and he looks away. I brush some of Hermione's soft brown hair out of my face and stand up.  
  
"So since my lovely girlfriend is going to spend an exciting evening in the library I guess it is just us guys. What do you want to do?" I look down at him and see him look away quickly as though he does not want me looking at him while he answers.  
  
"Um I was going to go for a walk." I nod and see him smile privately to himself. He shifts around in his seat and looks up at me for a brief second. I take this as a good sign and smile.  
  
"That's great I'll go with you." I see him stand up quickly as though he wants to stop me.  
  
"Um actually Ron.I kind of wanted to be alone." I open my mouth to protest but I hear Hermione clear her throat loudly. Confused and hurt I nod and turn around towards the doors.  
  
"No problem mate." I begin to walk away and I hear Hermione mutter a quick goodbye to Harry. I feel her pull on my arm.  
  
"Ron dear don't be upset." I glance at her quickly then look away not wanting her to know how much I am hurt by his decision.  
  
"He just does not want to spend time with you right now." I continue to walk towards the great hall doors  
  
"I know Herm. It is just-"  
  
"You feel like you hardly know him." She finishes for me.  
  
I nod.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"You're not his only best friend Ron. I feel it to."  
  
I know I offended her.  
  
"I'm sorry Herm it's just-"  
  
"You are both closer cause you are guys"  
  
I nod and look down hoping she will not be angry. She lifts her arm to my face and pulls it down so I am looking into her eyes she leans in and kisses me on the lips softly then she hugs me. She knows me to well.  
  
"Walk me to the library." Not a question. I smile and nod. She links her arm through mine and we both walk towards the library,  
  
"So you'll be alright?" she asks once we have reached the library doors. I nod and smile  
  
"Of course I will." She laughs and turns around to walk into the library.  
  
"Hey Herm-" I step forward and she turns around and smiles  
  
"Don't mention it." She replies before disappearing behind the doors. I turn around and head towards the common room.  
  
"I will be there in a few minutes. I need to give you something." I hear a voice that sounds like Harry's say. I run forward to see who he is talking to but by the time I get there the other person is gone and Harry is walking towards the portrait of the fat lady. I hear him say the password.  
  
"Hey Harry wait up!" I say as I jog over to him he steps in and hold the wall open for me.  
  
"Hey Ron." I step in after him and the door closes behind us.  
  
"Hey thanks Harry." I say catching my breath. He nods and heads towards our dorm room. I frown and follow him. Once in our dorm I flop on my bed and close my eyes looking forward to the nap I am planning in my head. As I lay there I hear him rummaging around for something he sounds frantic and in a hurry.  
  
"Where is it?" I hear him whisper.  
  
"Where is what?" I ask him in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Noth-hear it is." I sit up quickly to get a look at it but he has already turned around and started to head out of the room. I frown and step off the bed. Want to be that way Harry Potter? Fine. As soon as I hear the door close behind him, I rush over to his trunk, which is tucked under his bed, I open it and glance in, sure enough, his invisibility cloak is nestled safely on top. I grab it and run out of the dorm and out of the common room just in time to see Harry disappear behind a corner. I have a strong urge to just turn around and forget the whole damn thing but as I throw the cloak over my head, I realize I must find out what has been going on with him. As I turn the corner I see him not to far away, I begin to slow down staying far enough from him so he will not hear me. Where are we? I wonder I have never seen this corridor before. I am so lost in my thoughts that I do not see Harry stop in front of a statue of a lion with a snake draped around his neck. I almost run into him but I stop just in time.  
  
"Complicated." I turn my head when hearing Harry speak, as soon as I do the statue bursts into flames and Harry takes a step towards them I watch as he vanishes into the burning flames.  
  
"Harry" I whisper my knees shaking. I silently muster up all my Gryffindor courage and walk towards the flames just as Harry did. As I step into them, I feel a tickling sensation flow through my body. I step out of the flames and find myself in a small room with a bed and a couch. I turn to my right and see a fireplace with a blanket laid out in front of it. Why did he come here?  
  
"Harry?" I close my eyes and shake my head quickly. No not him anybody but.  
  
"Draco." I hear Harry say. I feel my knees start to shake and I grip onto the brick wall and slide down putting my head on my knees.  
  
"Oh Draco I missed you so much" I frown and look up slowly  
  
"I missed you too Harry two weeks is just too long." I watch Harry nod and step towards that arse Malfoy. I close my eyes when I see him reach out and kiss him on the lips. I slowly open them back up preparing myself for what I may see. O.k. my friend is fucking gay. That I can handle, but, not Malfoy. I watch as Harry wraps his arms around Malfoy to pull him closer but right after he does I hear Malfoy yelp in pain and jump back.  
  
"Love, what is it?" I hear Harry ask, concern so raw and real on his face that it hurts to watch it. I watch as Malfoy says nothing but turns around and walks away. Harry runs forward and grabs Malfoy's arm pulling him back I gasp quietly when I see Harry start to pull Malfoy's shirt off. Oh god no. I cover my eyes when I hear Harry groan.  
  
"Draco." he says softly I open my eyes to see what happened, I see Harry with his back towards me, Malfoy's shirt in his hand.  
  
"Love, what happened?" I close my eyes and look away. Malfoy's back, I can now see, is filled with bruises and cuts so deep it hurts to look at them then I see it a huge cut in the shape of a H covering his whole back. I hear Malfoy start to cry and I look away wanting to leave. I glance around the room searching for the door out but I see nothing but the wall.  
  
"I.told him." I hear Malfoy say.  
  
"You.told your father?" I frown and glance up.  
  
"yes."  
  
"Oh Draco.I am so sorry." I watch Harry gently pull Draco's arms and tug him towards the bed. Harry gently lays Malfoy down on his stomach. I try to look away but I find myself crying. Why hasn't Harry told me about this? I though I meant more to him then this. I watch as Harry slowly brings a finger to the H shaped gash and traces his finger around it softly it seems. I gasp quietly thinking that it would hurt but even if it did Malfoy showed now sign of pain at all.  
  
"Harry." "Yes, love."  
  
"I." I sigh and turn away not wanting to see them. I feel like I am invading their privacy but I cannot leave.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I look up, see Harry stand and get something out of his pocket. He pulls Malfoy up and kneels down in front of him kissing Malfoy's hands.  
  
"Draco I have something for you." I watch him stand up and open the box showing it to Malfoy. I see Harry pull out a ring and slide it onto Malfoy's finger.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Sh."  
  
"But."  
  
"Draco this ring is for you because I want everyone to know that I love you and you are mine nobody can hurt you.nobody can love you like I can.this ring symbolizes that. You don't have to take it if you don't want to.but I just wanted to say."  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
I close my eyes when I hear Malfoy say that. It sounds so sincere unlike his usual self his cocky self, his arrogant self. I close my eyes as I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I stand up and walk towards the direction I came in I see a knot on the wall and realize that that must be the way out. I pull out my wand and whisper "Silencto Vibrato" I turn back to the bed and see Harry and Malfoy kissing they seem as though they need this, like they need each other. I smile and press the knot on the wall it springs open with a loud thud but nobody but I can hear it. I run out quickly and close it behind me. I wander back to my room and wonder why Harry thought he could not tell me about him about this. I shake my head and walk towards the common room. Doesn't he know of all people I would understand?  
  
  
I wish you would step off from that ledge my friend  
  
You could cut ties with all the lies you've been living in  
  
And if you do not want to see me again  
  
I will understand  
  
-Third Eye Blind   
  
Well there it is! ^_^ I Hope you enjoyed it. Now I am not one to leave loose ends so I will write more chapters so if you were worrying don't. hehe I would really appreciate feedback! Thanks so much! 


	2. Pain is Weakness leaving the body

Disclaimer: Same as in first chapter. Chapter: 2/9 Pain is Weakness leaving the body (Harry's POV)  
  
Pairing: HP/DM and Hr/R  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Beta: Aarynn gotta love her! :D She is the best!  
  
Chapter 2: Pain is weakness leaving the body  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
"Harry?" I glance down into his beautiful silver eyes and push a strand of his smooth silky hair off his face.  
  
"Yes love?" I sit and pull him up with me. I hear him groan, as though he does not want to leave the comfort of the soft silk clad bed.  
  
"We should start to head back to our rooms. Crabbe and Goyle will be looking for me soon." I frown and nod, and after standing up, pull him to his feet as well.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Harry" I pick up his black shirt off the floor and help him put it on, careful not to hurt his back.  
  
"Are you going to wear the ring all the time?" I see his face widen in surprise, although I am sure I was not meant to see it, and he starts to frown.  
  
"What are you really asking, Potter?" I sigh and look down. *Great, last names mean only one thing.* I look up and see him staring at me with such intensity and fire that it looks as though he might burn a hole in my skin.  
  
"I am asking.if you are going to wear it all the time. I don't mean anything by it." I stand up and walk towards the door.  
  
"Do you want me to wear it all the time? Or are you afraid that one of your Gryffindor friends might see me and find out what is going on? Or are you afraid that one of the Slytherins might find out and start spreading rumors around and it will get to all the teachers and they might all find out that *gasp* Harry Potter is gay!?" I watch him slink down on the bed and bury his face in his hands. I frown and walk over to his trembling figure.  
  
"Draco darling. it's just that my friends don't know about my. sexuality or that I." I stumble to find the right words. He looks up now and gazes into my watery eyes. I can feel myself fall into his beautiful silver orbs, and I suddenly feel all the pain I have caused him. "Love you." I see his eyes mist up before me once more, he throws his strong arms around my neck, and he pulls my head close to his. He rests his forehead on mine, and I feel his soft lips press against mine fitting so perfectly that it feels as though our lips were a puzzle and that we had finally found the missing pieces, each other.  
  
"Don't think that this means I forgive you, Potter." I watch as he slips the ring off his finger and hands it to me. "Here." I frown and shake my head.  
  
"No, Draco, it's yours." I push it towards him.  
  
"Potter, nothing is completely mine until I can share it with others." He drops the ring onto my lap. "And I am not going to keep it and wait for you to tell me I can wear it all the time. No, Potter. I will wait for you but not forever and when you do give me this ring back, I want it to be when I can actually wear it and when I can tell people that I am the one who de- virginized the famous boy who lived." I watch him look up at me and smirk the same sexy smirk that caused him to be the one that holds that title.  
  
"But Draco."  
  
"No. Keep it. For now." I stand back as he walks past me and touches the knot on the door. As delicate and as graceful as a swan he steps out into the hallway and motions for me to come out as well. I step out, trip over the last step as I always do and fall into his arms. *Smooth, Harry.*  
  
"Sorry." I mumble under my breathe. He smiles and pulls me up.  
  
"Don't be." Draco then pulls away from me, looks over me once as though making sure I did not hurt myself and begins to walk away. I hold up my hand.  
  
"Draco, wait." I watch him turn around and raise an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Yes Potter?" I hate when he calls me Potter. I frown and step towards him closing the gap between us.  
  
"What does this mean?" I ask my voice shaking with fear of the thought of losing him.  
  
"Not a damn thing, Potter." He says with a knowing smirk on his face. The same one he uses when he knows he freaked me out and he is glad he did.  
  
"But the ring." I gulp and look down to the dungeons stone floor.  
  
"Is just a material thing, Potter. I still belong to you and I always will, even if I don't exactly want to." I smile and rush towards him wrapping him up in a big hug, forgetting completely about his back, and I wouldn't have remembered had he not whimpered in pain.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I am so sorry." I let go of him quickly and step back; he shakes his head and smiles weakly at me.  
  
"Don't worry, love.pain is weakness leaving the body." He steps towards me and kisses me softly on the cheek. I smile and raise my hands up to his soft hair. I run my fingers through it, and I feel him lean his head on my shoulder. A few minutes later, he leaves me to head to my common room alone.  
  
~*~*~*~ I step into the Gryffindor tower after my long walk around the castle grounds and look around. It is almost deserted except for one lonely figure sitting in front of the fire, his red hair disheveled as though he was running his hands all through it.  
  
"Ron?" I see him jump and look at me. He seems sad to see me or maybe he is just sad in general. "What's wrong, mate?" I ask. The look on his face stays there, and he stands up. He is now a few inches taller than me, a bit more built than I am as well. *Must be the extra training he goes through*  
  
"Hey, Harry.nothing is wrong. Where have you been?" I step back, slightly taken aback by his question. We had stopped worrying about where the other was last year.before Draco and I had gotten together. I shrug and smile at him.  
  
"I was just out walking."  
  
"All day?" I frown and nod slowly. He does not seem to be buying my story.  
  
"Well, I am tired.so I am going to bed Ron. Talk to you tomorrow." I turn to walk up to our dorm when I feel his hand lay on my shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I just want you to know that-" I turn around and hear him clear his throat as though finding it difficult to speak. "I am here. I always have been, and I will be here.even if you don't want me to be." With that, he rushed past me and headed towards our room. I sat there for a moment confused. *Why did he say that.does he.no.* I now don't feel like going to sleep so I sit on the couch in front of the fire. I begin to watch the flames dance around; they remind me of the day I realized I was in love with Draco.  
  
I remember seeing him walk into the Great Hall. He looked so.entrancing.is the only word to describe him. I remember watching him as he walked towards the Slytherin table. He had finished his dinner and had stood up to leave the Great Hall when everything on the table fell onto him and the rest of the Slytherins. Dean and Seamus had tied an invisible string to Draco and the table so when he tried to stand up the whole table came down with him. I remember seeing his face flush, seeing the Slytherins griping and yelling at him, seeing Ron and Hermione high fiving Dean and Seamus.  
  
After that, I remember he got up and ran out of the hall, not like himself at all. He seemed so embarrassed. It confused me. Usually he was so confident, even in a situation like that. Then the only thing I could think to do was find him. Find him and help him. I did find him. In the North tower, he was sitting by the window, looking out at the moon, and I don't think I remember seeing him look so beautiful. The moonlight danced off his head, sending a mesmerizing light throughout the room. I stepped towards him, accidentally sending a small pebble across the floor. I remember him turning around with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I am asking myself the same question."  
  
"Have you found the answer yet?" I remember him jumping down from the windowsill and walking towards me.  
  
"Yes I have." I remember feeling my voice steady itself.  
  
"Well what is the reason you came here?"  
  
"You." After that, all I can remember is us waking up in the morning lying in each other's arms and, the way I felt. All I could feel when I looked at him was love. Ever since then we had been secretly dating. For the past couple of months I had been debating whether or not to come out to my friends. I do love him.  
  
"So why can't I tell everybody I love him?" I mumble to myself, watching the flames come back into focus. I frown, slam my fist into the chair and stand up. I shove my hand into my robe and pull out the ring. On the inside I read H loves D forever *so why can't I tell them.especially Ron.what will he do? Will he hate me? Will he be disgusted?* I slowly put the ring back in my pocket. *So many things to think about.all of them causing my love and I pain.* I frown and open the door to our dorm. I can hear Ron snoring softly. *Draco better be right.for all this pain.weakness better be leaving my body.cause I am sure going to need a lot of strength when I tell Hermione and Ron tomorrow about Draco and I.* These were my last thoughts as I closed my eyes and fell onto my soft pillow.  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Did you think she would?

Disclaimer: Same as the past chapters  
  
Chapter: 3/9 Did you think she would (Hermione's POV)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Beta: Aarynn whom I love dearly! *glomps*  
  
Chapter three: Did you think she would?  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
"Hermione, wait!" I hear my name called across the common room by a familiar voice.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing up so early?" I see him run over to me, almost tripping on a first year's chess set. I giggle and watch him turn red.  
  
"I've been up for hours. Listen, I need to talk to you and Ron. Can you meet me in the astronomy tower at 2:00, both of you?" I nod and watch him smile at me. "So where are you going?"  
  
"Library," I answer with a smile. He blushes and shrugs.  
  
"Where else would you be going?" He says in a sarcastic tone. I frown and shove him. It almost feels like old times, him and Ron always making fun of my obsession of reading and my ability to do well on assignments. I watch him laugh and jump away from my balled up fist, knowing perfectly well if I were to hit him, it would not hurt at all. He always did make fun of my girlie punches, saying that when I slapped Malfoy that one year that it would not of hurt a bit. I laugh at the memory and see him frown at me.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" I shake my head and shrug.  
  
"Just thinking about old times." I sigh and look down. When I look back up, he is gazing sadly at me, giving me the same look Ron did just the other day when Harry said he did not want to go on a walk with him. I smile at Harry and he forces a grin onto his face.  
  
"So, two? I will be sure to tell Ron." He nods and turns around to walk out of the common room.  
  
"Thank, Herm. I knew I could count on you." With that, he walks out of the common room and down the hall. I smile and sit on the couch, completely forgetting about the library. I begin to think about what he might tell us, why he didn't just tell me now, and what was so darn private that we had to meet in the astronomy tower. I sit there for an hour when I hear someone sit next to me.  
  
"Morning, sunshine." I smile and look at the person next to me.  
  
"Morning, Ron." I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He knows me all to well. Only he would know I was thinking about something.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Didn't look like it. Come on, you can tell me." I sigh and lean my head on his firm shoulder.  
  
"Harry." I feel him stiffen under me, I frown and look up. "What?" I ask.  
  
"What do you mean what?"  
  
"Well you. I don't know, never mind, forget it." He nods and leans his head on mine, blowing a few hairs out of his face. "Oh, by the way, Harry wants to speak with us at two in the astronomy tower so don't go run off and make plans."  
  
"Oh, like I would have plans. My life revolves around Harry and you and wherever you go, I go."  
  
"Used to," I say in a sleepy voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your life used to revolve around Harry." I declare in a thoughtful voice. "He has changed so much, Ron. It's as if I don't know him. This morning, we were fooling around and it felt so weird, but right, like it used to be." I close my eyes and snuggle against his warm chest, feeling it rise and lower beneath me.  
  
"I know, 'Mione, I know." I smile and stand up.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to go to the library an hour ago, so..." I look down at him. He seems to be hiding something. I frown and lift his chin up so we meet eye to eye.  
  
"Ron." He looks away and mummers something. "What was that?" I ask impatiently.  
  
"I said, what?" I frown and look into his eyes. They are usually so blue and clear but today it seems as though they are dark and cloudy, unlike the Ron I know.  
  
"Are you hiding something from me?" I ask.  
  
"No. Why would you say that?" I shake my head and frown.  
  
"You seem different today. I don't know, it's in your eyes." He clears his throat and breaks our eye contact.  
  
"Well, I'm not hiding anything. Don't worry." I nod and look away, obviously still worried. I sigh and walk towards the door. Upon arriving there I hear Ron say my name softly. I turn and look at him.  
  
"Don't be upset and don't worry, it really is nothing. I promise you. Trust me." I nod and look away. Whenever he is that persistent, I know he knows something. I open the door and step out, quickly heading towards the library.  
  
I arrive at the library, sit at my regular table and open a book. I intend on studying, but my thoughts wonder elsewhere. I am only snapped out of it when I hear my stomach growling. I hadn't had anything to eat since dinner the previous day, so I pick up my book, still on the same page it was when I came in half an hour ago, and head out of the library, saying goodbye to the librarian. I rush into the great hall and see lunch is already served; I quickly grab an apple and sit down, opening my book once more when I hear a rather annoying voice to the left of me towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Holy Merlin, it is almost 1:30! I have to go meet someone, sorry, Pansy." I look over at the Slytherin table and see a rather flustered looking Draco pulling away from an annoyed looking Pansy. She always did have a thing for blonde-haired people. I shrug and look down at my book, after all, I did have thirty minutes left. I find myself fully entranced by the third chapter of the book that I don't even notice it is 2:00. I only glance up when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on Hermione, its two." I glance up at my boyfriend and nod, slowly closing my book. I stand up and he intertwines our fingers together so we are holding hands. I smile and we head out of the Great Hall. The walk to the astronomy tower seems like forever and the closer we get, the tighter Ron's grip becomes. When we are outside the door, I am practically crying out, but I don't think Ron notices. He seems to be thinking, the look on his face is hard to read. He seems sad almost, but also angry. I try to pull away from his tight grip but he only pulls me to him and hugs me tightly as though he was afraid I was leaving him.  
  
"Hermione," He whispers into my ear.  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Whatever happens in there, remember Harry is our friend. He always was and he always will be." I frown and pull away, trying to look at him, but he keeps me pressed against his chest.  
  
"Ron, I know that. What do you know that I don't?" He shakes his head and pulls away, reaching out to open the door.  
  
"Nothing, Hermione. Nothing at all," and without another word, he opens the door and steps inside. I don't enter exactly after him. My head is bursting with questions that I have no answers to, for once. I shrug and enter the room.  
  
I step onto the cold stone floor and close the door after me; I walk over to Ron, who is looking at Harry across the room. I smile at Harry and look up at Ron. He seems to be concentrating hard, I frown and wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me.  
  
"Harry, what is this all about?" I ask, shivering as a gust of cold wind blows in from the open window.  
  
"Well, I have to tell you both something.something that I have been keeping a secret for a while. It will be hard to tell you guys because you are my best friends.and what you think means more to me than anything in the world." He begins to shake and he glances down as though he is going to cry. I shake my head and walk over to him; I wrap him up in a hug and kiss his cheek softly.  
  
"Harry, dear, you know us. Anything you have to tell us, we will understand." I lift his face up and stare into his watery green eyes, he smiles and I step back looking back at Ron who has not moved or shown any sign of emotion at all. I walk back over to him and pull him down so he is eye to eye with me.  
  
"Ron, what is your problem? Our best friend is spilling his heart out to us and all you can do is stand there like a statue." I whisper into his ear. He does nothing but look at me with a cold icy stare, I frown and step back looking once more at Harry's trembling figure.  
  
"Go on, Harry, we are listening." I nod encouragingly to him and wait for him to speak.  
  
"I want to start out by saying...I'm.I" his voice cracks. "I am gay." He looks down quickly and crosses his arms over his stomach. I step back, shocked, but regain myself and nod at him. I had always had a feeling he was ever since he dated Cho. 'Hermione, I just don't feel anything for her or any girl for that matter' He had told me after he had broken up with her. I frown at the memory and look up at Ron who still has not moved.  
  
"I am also currently seeing someone." I hear Harry whisper from across the cold dark room. I smile and clap my hands enthusiastically, genuinely happy for my best friend who deserves happiness above anybody else on this earth.  
  
"Well, who is the lucky bloke?" I ask stepping towards Harry, as soon as the words leave my mouth the door behinds us opens and I see a figure walk over to him slowly. Oh Merlin above, not him.  
  
"Hermione, it's." He gestures to Malfoy, who is now holding his hand. I shake my head and step back, completely and totally taken by surprise.  
  
"No. It can't be. We hate him. You hate him. How?" I continue to step back until I bump into someone behind me. I turn around and feel Ron's arms wrap around me.  
  
"Remember, Herm. No matter what, we will understand." He whispers so only I can hear. I gasp and look up at him, finally realizing what everything means.  
  
"You knew!" I push off against Ron and step back from the three boys. "You never told me!" I turn to look at Harry who seems just as confused as I was. "And you, Harry, why? Why did it take so long for you to tell us? Furthermore, how the hell did you fall in love with Malfoy? He's an insufferable git who runs to his father anytime he wants to start trouble. He tried to sabotage your quidditch match in third year, he calls me mudblood, he he." my voice trails off and I run out of the room leaving all three of them behind.  
  
I bet everybody thought I would, but, at that moment, I didn't understand.  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Now, it's my turn

Disclaimer: man.do we really have to do this?  
  
Chapter: 4/9 Now it's my turn (Draco's POV)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Beta: Aarynn my angel! Love ya girlie! Your random comments make my day!  
  
  
Chapter Four: Now it's my turn  
(Draco's POV) "Draco."  
  
I glance up and see a blurry Harry standing next to me. He leans forward and wipes the tears out of my eyes.  
  
"I told you, Harry. I knew this would not work. Your friends hate me. I knew you should have just told them by yourself." I close my eyes and look down.  
  
"Draco.you are the one who wanted to tell everybody."  
  
"I know that, but I didn't want to be here when you told your friends. I know how much they mean to you and I know you were hoping that they would just accept us and that by my being here they would be more accepting." I hear someone clear his throat. Harry and I both turn.  
  
"Um- I know that.this might not make everything better.but I think it is great that you guys are together. Harry.you deserve happiness more than any of us and even though you picked the most odd place to find it,." Weasley looks at me and narrows his eyes. "I am happy you did. I knew that it would take time for Hermione to accept it.Draco has hurt her more than any of us.except maybe you." I see his eyes look over me as though trying to intimidate me. "He called her mudblood in second year, he tricked her in fifth year.he acted like her friend, then got her drunk.and she failed McGonagall's transfiguration final.which lost her the chance to be head girl this year, then he just laughed about it" I frown and look down ashamed of what I had done. I never knew that the bet I had with Crabbe and Goyle would mess up Granger's plans. "So you can't blame her.I tried to prepare her."  
  
"Wait a second!" I look up at Harry who seems angry. "You act as though you knew about us." I move a strand of my hair out of my face and look at a nervous looking Weasley.  
  
"Well I did." I frown and marvel at his steady voice. If Harry was giving me the death glares he is giving Weasley, I think I would shrink into nothing.  
  
"How did you know about us?" Harry's voice is stern and demanding.  
  
"I followed you, the other morning when you didn't want to walk with me." I grab Harry's hand and hold him back.  
  
"You what?" I frown at the Weasel and wonder when he saw us together, and I pray to Merlin it was not when I seduced Harry in the kitchen. I begin to blush at the memory. I don't realize it but I begin to giggle lightly. Harry snaps his head down and glares at me.  
  
"What are you laughing at Draco?" I smirk and cover my mouth trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Oh nothing.look, Harry, don't get mad at Weasley." I look at Weasley and he raises his eyebrow at me. "we wanted." I get a look from Harry. "I wanted Granger and Weasley to know.and it just so happens that they.he found out sooner than we thought."  
  
"That is not the point, Draco. How did he find out?" I frown and shrug  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" I look at Weasley and pull away from Harry. "Look Weas- er Ron." he raises his left eyebrow and narrows his eyes "I am sorry for what I did to Gr-mud.er Hermione. I hope we can start over."  
  
"No, Draco, wait. I am not through with Ron yet." I look back at Harry as does Ron  
  
"No, Harry.listen I." I look into Harry's green eyes he has that dangerous look about him, the one that he reserves for people who have betrayed him, "Weasley, er. Ron didn't do anything wrong.right, Ron? He just was worried about you.which is understandable considering this has been going on for a year now.we have both been acting strange, you know.even the Slytherins have begun to notice and you know how dumb they are.come on, Crabbe asked me just the other day if I was gay or just tired of sleeping around.never knew he cared." I realize I had been babbling on and on. I look up and see Harry giving me a weird look.  
  
"That's not it, Draco.he lied to me, he snuck around and found out about us"  
  
"I wouldn't have had to lie to you and sneak around if you were not doing the same thing! You do not know what Hermione and I have been through! We worry about you every time you leave! For the past.I don't know how long we have wanted to confront you about our worries but we felt you would have to tell us what was on your mind before we could tell you what was on ours! We were best friends, Harry! Then one day you stop talking to us! We thought it was a phase but it never changed! You are being such a selfish prick! All you are thinking about is 'How could Ron lie to me?' How could this be happening to me?' You are not even thinking that maybe you are the one being an asshole that maybe you are the one that lied to us! That maybe you are the one who needs to apologize and set things straight!" I step back against the wall and slide down so I am sitting on the floor. This is too much for me to take.  
  
"Don't give me this SHIT, RONALD! You and Hermione could have come to me ANY TIME! You are the ones who chose to keep this rift between us! I was scared! I fell in love with my worst enemy! With the person who made our lives hell from the time we met him! I was confused! Sorry if I am being selfish, but you are not being any better! How the hell was I supposed to confront you when you and Hermione were avoiding me? When you were making out in the corners of the common room! When you gave us extra practices! When you made it impossible for me to even go up to you guys! What the fuck was I supposed to do? Tell me!"  
  
He pauses and clenches his fist before screaming out.  
  
"NOTHING! I COULD DO NOTHING!"  
  
I shudder at Harry's last word and lean my head down. This is all my fault. If I never would have tripped and dropped the whole table on the Slytherins, if I would not have left the Great Hall, crying like the great idiot I am, if I never would have admitted my true feelings.maybe this friendship wouldn't have crumbled. I look up at the two they have stopped talking both trying to catch their breath, both trying to figure out what to say next. I look back down and feel tears roll down my eyes. This is all my fault.all my fault.  
  
"all my fault." I don't realize I had spoken aloud until I feel Harry next to me trying to pull me up to look at him, but, I don't give in. I need to leave him alone and maybe if I don't look at him, he will realize all I have given him is pain.and maybe he will leave me.  
  
"Draco, love, what did you say?" I shake my head and push him away not wanting to feel his soft warm hands caressing my cold face.  
  
"Harry.I'm sorry. Draco, I never meant anything.I blew up. I am sorry." I hear Ron whisper. I shake my head and stand up not looking at them, not letting them see me crying.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Weasley. Nothing matters anymore. In fact, I am sorry" I'm surprised by how steady and calm my voice sounds. "If it wasn't for me.you three would still be The Potty, mudblood and Weasel. All I have heard from you is.I will understand.now it is my turn." I lift up my head and look at Harry who is standing right in front of me. I see tears silently flowing down his face, I lift my hand and caress his cheek softly, He leans into my hand and kisses it, I feel myself start to melt but I can't I need to be strong for him.why? Because, I love him.  
  
"I am leaving you, Harry Potter.I hope you understand. Seeing you lose your friends is not something I want for you, love, I love you to much to do that to you. I hope by doing this you can rebuild the friendship you valued so much with them. And if tomorrow you act like this never happened, like we were always enemies, like you never loved me." I look down, pull my hand away from his face, and walk to the door. When reaching it I place my hand on the silver handle and slowly turn it  
  
"I will understand." I step out and walk away from the closed tower door.  
  
*-*-*-*-* Review Please! 


	5. What have I done?

Disclaimer: oh the dreaded disclaimer.hehe I dun own a thing! Pairing: Draco/Harry some Hermione/Ron Chapter: 5/9 What have I done? Author: Andrea (.Lady.of.the.stars.) E-mail: Behrbrat224@aol.com Beta: Aarynn! She is wonderful and it is because of her that I finished this story and am ready to post it all over again! Sorry for you guys who waited.*looks and sees nobody* ep.  
  
Chapter 5: What have I done?  
  
(Ron's POV)  
  
I never thought I'd see the day when Harry Potter would look so completely dead, like the whole world was lost, or maybe, like he had just lost his whole world.  
  
He just continues to stare at the door as if he can't believe this is happening, only it is. Slowly, he begins to walk to the door and I see him reach out for the handle, but before he gets there he collapses onto the ground and starts to pound his fist on the stone floor. Ouch, that must hurt, but that little pain must be nothing compared to the huge blow he just had, so he must not feel it. I step forward and reach a hand out to him, but he starts to pound on the door and sob.  
  
"No, Draco! You can't do this to me, love, I love you!" He screams these words and suddenly my heart feels as if it is being slowly torn from it's place in my chest. He whispers: "I love you." and slumps down. The strength is gone from him.  
  
I walk slowly over to Harry and sit next to him. I just watch him, wondering what to do. Now, I am no stranger to comfort and sympathy. My brothers and mother always had plenty of hugs and kisses to make me feel better. But right now, I think the only thing Harry wants is Draco back in his arms, and that is just something I can't give him.  
  
"Harry?" I whisper, afraid that if I speak too loudly he will break.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Let's head to the common room, mate. You can clean up and we can figure out what to do."  
  
He shakes his head and looks up. I see his face is covered in tears, his eyes are red and his lips pouty.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Why?"  
  
"Hermione is most likely there, and I don't want to see her right now."  
  
"Harry, this isn't her fault!"  
  
"Whose fucking fault is it then, Ron?"  
  
I back away as he punches the door once more.  
  
"Whose fucking fault is it? Tell me!" He shouts once more.  
  
"I."  
  
"Cause I would really like to know who I can blame for all this."  
  
I look away from him and stare into space. Whose fault is it? Was it mine? Hermione's? Harry's? Draco's? I don't know. How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? All I know is that a year ago, Harry started getting distant and in that time he started shagging his arch nemesis and since we couldn't get to him we all started to drift.  
  
"I don't know." I say with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave. I want to be alone."  
  
I frown and stand up, knowing that is not what he said "Look, Harry, I know you are upset, but you can't get angry and push us all away; this is how it all began."  
  
"So I suppose this is my fault? Is that what you are saying, Weasley?" I growl in fury, step over him, and walk out, slamming the door behind me. I walk to the end of the hall and kick the wall.  
  
"Shit!" I growl in pain. This was not supposed to happen. I frown and walk back to the tower door. I shouldn't leave him like this, he just lost the guy he loves, for Merlin's sake. I reach for the door, but I hear someone talking on the inside.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron, you sodding bastard. I'm sorry, OKAY!" I hear something hit the wall, his fist most likely. "I'm sorry for not telling you what was wrong, I'm sorry for not talking to you, IM FUCKING SORRY FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY ENEMY! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?" I frown and reach for the door once more, pushing it open and rushing in.  
  
I don't know what I am thinking as I run in, drop to the floor, and wrap Harry up in a hug the same kind Percy used to give me when Fred and George would play tricks on me. I feel Harry tense at first, then I feel him loosen up, wrap his arms around me, and his hot tears roll down my neck.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I am so sorry."  
  
"No, Ron, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, and it's not Hermione's. I just. I can't. it hurts so much and I don't think I can handle it. I need him."  
  
I rub his back and close my eyes. I feel hurt, sad, and betrayed. Hurt, because it is Draco he wants more than anyone when it used to be me. Sad, because I have hurt him so much. And betrayed, because at that same moment that Harry and I needed Hermione the most, she was not there.  
  
"Look, Harry, let's go."  
  
"No. I want to stay here. Maybe he'll come back."  
  
I nod and pull away from him. I stand up and head to the door.  
  
"I'll wait up for you."  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
I walk out and close the door softly. This was not supposed to happen. Who would have thought that Hermione would have bailed on Harry and I like that? I mean, seriously, she is the level-headed, rational one. I have always been the one to get all bothered and mess everything up. There is only one thing to do. Confront her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
I see her laying there just like she used to do in fifth year. So, she came to her favorite spot, her thinking spot, as she calls it. I remember her telling me how this was the one spot you could see the moon through the trees. It was surprising, seeing her here during the day. This was her night spot. This was the spot where I first told her I loved her.  
  
"Yes?" I walk over and look down at her lying figure. She closes her eyes as if she does not want to see me.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Now you want to talk?"  
  
I sigh and drop down next to her.  
  
"Hermione, you are not being fair."  
  
"And I suppose you not telling me about Harry and that prick is fair?"  
  
"It was not my secret to tell."  
  
"Sod off, Ron."  
  
"Hermione, please listen. Harry needs you."  
  
"He has Malfoy, he doesn't need me. And he doesn't need you."  
  
I growl at her stubborn ways and stand up.  
  
"Granger, you are really pissing me off."  
  
I hear her laugh as she opens her eyes and looks at me.  
  
"You have not said that since you asked me out in fifth year."  
  
"Well, this is the first time since then that you have acted horribly."  
  
"Ron, do you really think I am acting that horrible?"  
  
"Seeing how you just treated your best friend, yes."  
  
I walk to a nearby tree and sit up against it. How can she act so calm when our friend is in the tower, his heart breaking. I close my eyes and put my head down, run my hand through my hair, and sigh. This is not going to be easy. Suddenly, I hear someone next to me.  
  
I glance up and see Hermione lowering herself to sit next to me. She puts her lips on my head and kisses me softly. I smile and caress her hand.  
  
"I am scared Ron."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What if Malfoy is using Harry like he used me? You don't know how he is, Ron. He is charming beyond your wildest dreams. He can make you forget about everything. You know me. I would never allow anyone, not even you, to get me drunk, but somehow he got past my barrier. Him, Malfoy! How the hell did he do that?"  
  
I look at her and I see tears start to well up in her eyes. I feel my bottom lip trembling. She has always wanted to be strong, so how could a guy like Malfoy make her feel so weak?  
  
"Hermione, you should have seen how Malfoy treated Harry. I don't think he will treat him like that. He seemed real. I saw a private moment shared between them, they were so gentle towards one another. They seemed right."  
  
"But."  
  
"Shh, it's okay." I put a finger up to her mouth and kiss her forehead softly. "I understand what you are trying to say, but hear me out. Give him a chance, Hermione. For Harry, give him a chance. At least get to know him better, then if he is an arse, we can kill him."  
  
I feel Hermione pull away. She narrows her eyes and glares at me.  
  
"Why are you so accepting of this? You're, well don't take this the wrong way, but you are usually the self-absorbed bastard."  
  
"Thanks." I say, sarcasm dripping in my voice.  
  
"Look, it's true."  
  
"Well, why are you so against it? Just because Draco played a trick on you?"  
  
"Well, yes, but you act as if he just hung my knickers on the Christmas tree."  
  
"I know, but you act as if he killed your family."  
  
"I'm sure he is capable of it."  
  
"Hermione, please? Please just come up and apologize to Harry?"  
  
"Only if I can do it in private. No Malfoys allowed."  
  
I frown and stand up, holding my hand out to her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? Malfoy broke up with Harry."  
  
"What? Why? I told you that arse could not be trusted."  
  
"Because he told Harry he didn't want to be the cause of a broken up friendship."  
  
"Bollocks."  
  
"I am serious."  
  
"But, then, where is Harry?"  
  
"In the tower. He refused to come out."  
  
"He really loves him, doesn't he?"  
  
I nod. Hermione shudders and looks away. A few minutes later, I hear her sobbing.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, Ron." She throws herself onto me in a great hug. Her arms are thrown around my neck, clinging to me as if there is no tomorrow. "What have I done?"  
  
Please review! 


	6. When everything becomes Unbearable

Title: I will Understand  
  
Chapter: 6/9 When everything becomes Unbearable (almost there guys!)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Category: Romance, slight angst [not for long ;)]  
  
Beta: The wonderful Aarynn! I wouldn't be able to do it without you! Lurve ya! *glomps*  
  
Feedback: Please *puppy dog eyes* even if it is to say bad things...I took my time to write the story can't you just send me a quick e-mail? Or a quick little review.?  
  
Reviewers: Aw *glomps* you guys are great! I lurve the reviews and you guys make writing this story worth while! Thank you so much!  
  
Notes: Much fluff ahead...the last three chapters are swimming in it! ;) The last two are with the wonderful Aarynn and once I get them back chapter seven is all yours! *dances* have fun reading!  
  
Chapter 6: When everything becomes unbearable  
(Harry's POV)  
  
What do you do when everything becomes unbearable? I, Harry Potter, blew up. I didn't know what else to do. I know I scared Ron, punching the walls like that, it was a side to me he had never seen. A side of me I had never seen. That has been happening a lot, when it concerns Draco. I surprise even myself.  
  
So as I watch Ron leave, I wonder why this has happened to me? Why, out of everyone else in Hogwarts, did this happen to me? I know I can't live without him. I need him almost as much as I need oxygen.  
  
I don't know how long I have been sitting here but a few soft knocks on the door wake me up.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
I look at the door and shake my head. Why did he come back? I was not joking when I told him to leave me alone. I need to be alone. No, scratch that I need to be with Draco.  
  
He does not wait for an answer, typical impatient Weasley. He opens the door and peers in cautiously.  
  
"Harry?" It's not his voice this time.  
  
"Mione?" I stand up and frown towards the door. What is she doing back here?  
  
I see her step out from behind Ron and walk forward.  
  
"Harry I."  
  
I walk towards her and see it, everything I needed her to show: love, comfort, and most importantly, understanding. I feel my eyes start to water and I look away. Suddenly, I am wrapped up in her arms and she is sobbing into my shoulder.  
  
"Oh Harry, I am so sorry.so sorry," I don't reply, I just allow myself to be held by her. I didn't realize you could miss a person's touch as much as I missed hers. I hold on to her and squeeze her in an attempt to get closer to her and to maybe show her what I have been feeling.  
  
We stand here for I don't know how many minutes, but when I open my watery eyes and step back from her embrace, I have a clearer understanding. All they wanted was for me to come to them.just as I always had.  
  
I just continue to stare at her sad face; she truly is sorry. She steps forward and wipes the tears rolling down my cheek with her forefinger. We have not had this much contact since fifth year, before it all changed.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Quiet.Harry, you don't have to say a thing."  
  
"But."  
  
"No. I messed up. I did. Not you. Understand me?"  
  
I nod, not really sure of what else to do. When she gets into these 'I take no crap' moods it is best to agree with her.  
  
"I am so sorry for the way I treated you Harry.I should have been more understanding. Why, you deserve happiness more than anybody on this planet does. I know it must have been hard for you to confront us, but I am glad you did. Now, Draco."  
  
I feel my heart start to pull as I hear his name.  
  
"No, Mione.he left me."  
  
"I know, Harry, but we can get him back."  
  
I look up at her and have the sudden urge to hug her again. We can get him back, not you, we, I wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, Harry, we will get him back with you. You two belong together.I realize that now. And when you two announce your relationship to the school, Ron and I will be there right behind you, supporting you the entire way."  
  
I smile, run to her and wrap her up in another big hug. I push her hair away from her ear and whisper into it: "Hermione, I have been waiting too long to hear you say that."  
  
She pulls away and smiles back at me.  
  
"I know, Harry, but you don't have to wait any longer."  
  
I start to laugh, so happy with what is now happening. I pull her forward and kiss her on the cheek. Somebody clears their throat.  
  
"Harry, if I didn't know you were gay I would say you were hitting on my lovely girlfriend," an amused Ron says.  
  
Hermione and I both look at each other and laugh, then Hermione opens her arms and we pull Ron into the hug as well.  
  
"This is more like it." Ron says with a smile on his face.  
  
I laugh and pull away from Hermione, and I wrap my arms around Ron giving him another big bear hug.  
  
"Ron, if you weren't straight I think I'd kiss you right now." I say in a teasing voice, knowing perfectly well he won't take it the wrong way.  
  
"And if I weren't straight I think I'd let you Harry." Ron says while laughing. "Seeing as I am straight.we'll just leave the kissing up to my girlfriend." I laugh as I watch him pull away from me and give Hermione a big long kiss.  
  
That's what I want, a loving, happy relationship with the one person who makes my heart want to jump out of my rib cage and sing. Draco.  
  
"Well, enough heterosexual making out, let's go find Draco." Ron says with a serious tone. I look at him, he has his no nonsense look on his face, and I crack up.  
  
"Um." Hermione says, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Onward and Upward mates!" Ron shouts, holding up his wand as if it were a sword and marching towards the door as if a soldier preparing for battle. He steps out the door and into the hallway. Hermione and I look at each other, both of us trying not to laugh when suddenly, Ron appears back at the door.  
  
"Um, Mates, where are we going?"  
  
It's impossible, so Hermione and I burst out laughing with the laughter that had been waiting to come out. It feels so good to laugh like this, the way we used to.  
  
"Ron, I think I should go looking for Draco, alone." I say, still trying to stifle my laughter.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, first of all you might scare him charging after him as if he was a dragon." I cover my mouth and look at Ron who looks down at himself and starts to laugh.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Yes, Ron, let's leave Harry to himself for now, but Harry, the moment you get Draco, please bring him up to see us.we need to talk to him."  
  
I nod and walk past Ron, out the door, and towards the place I am almost certain Draco will be.  
  
There it is! I hope you guys liked it! :D I am writing a new story right now.it has three chapters already! Yay! After am done posting this story I will post it as well! Three more chapters! Ahhh yay! Thank you so much for sticking with me and taking the time to read my story! Lurve ya! Review please! 


	7. Living the Dream

Title: I Will Understand  
  
Chapter: 7/9 Living the Dream (Draco's POV)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP they all belong to J.K. Rowling (lucky lady)  
  
Rating: R for this chapter, because of sexual intercourse and language if this offends you please don't read.  
  
Genre: romance/angst but fluff will ensure from here on! ;)  
  
Feedback: Behrbrat224@aol.com Please I love reviews!  
  
Notes: After this, two more chapters! yay! :) we're almost there!  
  
Thanks: To everybody who reviewed this story and stuck by it! I lurve ya!  
  
Beta: Aarynn, you are the best girlie! You have saved me so many times and have stuck by me even when my punctuation is atrocious! I lurve ya and this chapter is for you!  
  
Remember this chapter is HARD R if this offends you please leave you have  
been warned!  
  
For those of you brave enough.here it is!  
  
Chapter 7: Living the Dream  
(Draco's POV)  
  
As soon as I left the room, I knew where I was headed: mine and Harry's secret place, the place where we first admitted our love for each other, the place where we first made love. I sigh at the memory and feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. But then I frown and shake my head as I start to feel tears well up in my eyes.  
  
That is over now. Over. Done with. No more Harry. I am alone now.all alone. I come to the lion statue and speak the password.  
  
"Complicated."  
  
The lion statue bursts into flames and I step into them. Harry and I never knew how complicated things could really get when we made up the password to the room. I step over the stair step, the same step Harry always seems to forget about when he exits the room.  
  
I slap myself on the forehead. Stop thinking about him. So why did I come here if I wanted to stop thinking about him? Because I don't want to stop thinking about him, I want to think about him, I want to remember our first kiss, our first touch, our first everything. I guess I could also think about our last.but that is too much for me to handle right now.  
  
I walk to the bed and flop onto it, belly first. I crawl up to the pillow and lay on it. As I turn around so I am lying on my back, I feel a stinging sensation course throughout me.  
  
"Shit." I moan as I sit up quickly. I totally forgot about that damn wound Lucius gave me. I frown and take off my shirt not wanting to feel the fabric rubbing against it. I lie back down on my belly and breathe in. I can still smell him. He always smelt of apples, I used to beg him to tell me what cologne he used, but he never told me. I think that maybe he sprayed some on the bed just to torment me.  
  
I close my eyes and sigh. How did this happen, and why did I break it off with him? Oh yeah, because I love him. Stupid reason.I know. I growl and bury my face in his pillow. Why, why did I do this? Why didn't I just.I don't know.  
  
I feel tears slide down my face, but I don't care. I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep all I know is that it felt good, sleeping.  
  
"Draco?" I smile into the pillow as my dream Harry talks to me.  
  
"Yes, love?" I mumble into the pillow.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause when I do, you'll be gone."  
  
I feel someone lifting me up and holding me. What is happening? Oh, bloody hell, I don't care. I groan as I feel Harry press me up against his chest and start to caress my hair. I sigh and smile against him. This is how it should be in real life. No complications, just my Harry and me.  
  
"I'll never be gone, Draco. I promise," I frown and shut my eyes leaving the blurry visions behind.  
  
"But, you are." I whisper into his chest. I can feel him rise up and down beneath me. I breathe in his scent, always apples, and dig my nails into his shirt, wanting desperately for this to be real. Wanting to wake up and find that everything I thought was real was not.  
  
"Draco, baby, wake up," I shake my head and dig further into his shirt and now into his skin. "Ow.come on, love, you are hurting me." I sigh and open my eyes. I blink and wait for the room to come into focus. I try to force myself to wake up, but the arms around me don't seem to be disappearing.  
  
I look at Harry and sigh.  
  
"I'm trying to wake up.but I can't, please believe me. Don't be angry with me." I say as I crawl into his lap. I feel his arms come around my back and he presses me closer.  
  
"What do you mean, love? You are awake..." I bite my lip and kiss his neck softly. I feel him swallow hard.  
  
"No, because, if I was awake you would not be here. Maybe I don't want to wake....I just want to stay here in this dream with you forever." I feel him lower his head and he blows softly. I can feel his hot breathe making its way down my neck. I shudder and groan.  
  
"Draco, this is not a dream."  
  
"Yes, it is"  
  
"Want me to prove to you that this is real?"  
  
"You can't possibly do that." I whisper into his neck.  
  
I feel him lower me down onto the bed and I whimper at the loss of his hands on my body. He turns me around so I am laying belly down on the bed. I frown and breathe into the pillow. I shudder when I feel him blow onto my back.  
  
I close my eyes and feel him trace his finger over every scar and bruise. He then leans forward and kisses all the way across the H shaped cut. I can feel his soft lips on my back they feel like heaven. Maybe I have died and gone there. Could be possible.although I don't know what I did to deserve this wonderful torture.  
  
He finishes his kisses and uses his finger to make circles on my neck. I moan and flip myself around ignoring the burning stinging that I just caused on my back. I sit up and drag Harry on top of me.  
  
If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up. We lay, for what feels like forever, just looking at each other. I smile shyly and lift my head up to capture his luscious lips in a mind blowing kiss. I run my tongue over the entrance of his mouth and wait for him to let me in. He opens up and groans as I trace the insides of his mouth slowly.  
  
I can't feel anything anymore but the wonderful sensations of pleasure that Harry is giving me. I feel his hands slide up and down my upper body. I sigh with pleasure when he lowers his hands and covers my pounding arousal. I groan and arch up into his hand he smiles and takes his hand off slowly. I growl and pull him down again.  
  
"S-Stop with the t-teasing Potter...." I whisper, unable to steady my voice. He nods and climbs off me. I watch him as he makes his way to the bottom part of me and begins to pull my pants down. I moan and arch up again wanting to feel him, any part of him, on me.  
  
He pulls down my pants, then boxers, leaving me completely exposed and at his mercy. I close my eyes and shudder just the thought of him touching me is enough to make me tremble with pleasure. I wait and then feel his hands on my navel. I feel him trace patterns around it before he moves downward slowly. I buck my hips up and growl. I hear him chuckle.  
  
Suddenly, I can feel it. His breathe surrounding me where I need him most.  
  
"Harry." I moan as I feel him lower his head and kiss the tip of my aching arousal. I can almost hear him smirk. Of course, he does not keep his mouth there for long. I growl in frustration, then pleasure, as he kisses the inside of my thigh. I feel his hair brush against my manhood sending painful pleasure up my entire body.  
  
I open my eyes and see him crawl up to me he straddles my upper body and runs his hands down my chest. I sigh and close my eyes once more.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Hmm?" I reply, unable to form any words.  
  
"Now do you realize this is not a dream?"  
  
"Sure feels like it." I say, opening my eyes slowly.  
  
"It's not." I nod and watch as he goes back down running his hand up my thigh and finally touching my penis. I growl and arch up into his touch, begging him without words to let me orgasm. I look down and watch as he bends down and finally covers me with his delicious mouth. I scream in pleasure as he starts to pump my cock while keeping his mouth on just the head of my penis.  
  
I can't take it anymore, I orgasm as I feel him swirl the tip of my arousal with his tongue. I arch up and allow the orgasm to take me fully. I call out his name as he crawls back up to hold me in his arms.  
  
His trembling lips find mine as I ride the waves of my orgasm. I attack his mouth and hold him close to me.  
  
"Harry Potter, I want you to make love to me...." I say in a trembling voice. I feel him kiss my neck and stand up off the bed. I sit up and watch him strip, taking off his robes and shirt then pants. I lick my lips as his naked body comes into full view. I smile when he looks at me, his cheeks red and perfect. 'Always the blushing virgin' I used to say. He never did get over blushing when I undressed him or he undressed for me. He always would look away and run his hands through his hair acting as if he were not sure what to do. I smile and stand up next to him. His manhood standing at full attention as I walk forward, wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him in the crook of it.  
  
"Make love to me, Harry...please.." I say softly. I feel him tremble and I smirk pulling him towards the bed. I watch him grab his wand off the nightstand, his hands shaking. This would be the first time he has ever been allowed to penetrate me. It was always the other way around. I was always on top, he on bottom, but this was a dream and things are different here.  
  
I lie down and watch as he kneels in front of me. I smile and wink at him, making him blush even more.  
  
"Uh.T-turn around, D-draco...." He says in a quavering voice. I nod and turn around so that I lay on my stomach I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me up so my arse is up the air. I sigh as I feel his tongue at my entrance. Oh, gods, he is going to kill me. I moan and wriggle as he laughs and I hear him whisper the lubrication spell. The warm substance fills me and I moan waiting for Harry to do something, anything.  
  
I feel his first finger enter me. He slides it in and hesitates then swirls it around before finger-fucking me a bit. I whimper when he stops and adds another finger, making scissoring motions, stretching me out. He adds a third and I hear him moan.  
  
"Gods....Draco, I need...." He whimpers and looks down at me.  
  
"Harry, please, just....." my voice trails off and I feel him lower me down. Suddenly, I feel him enter me. I sigh and moan softly and he stops his motions.  
  
"God, am I hurting you?"  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up and fuck me, Potter!" I shout, frustrated that he stopped. I feel him push in more, but slowly. I groan and push myself back, causing him to enter me completely. He moans and pulls out painfully slow. I smirk and clench my arse muscles, causing him to scream.  
  
"Draco." He moans as he starts to pump faster. I smile and lift myself up onto my hands and knees. He groans and holds my hips still. I wriggle a bit and he grips my hips harder. I moan as I feel my cock rise at the feel of him in me. I look back over my shoulder at him and see his eyes closed, looking so sexy. I moan and suddenly feel his hand wrap around to my arousal. He begins to pump slowly, perfectly in rhythm with his thrusts. I scream as I feel him orgasm inside of me. He continues to thrust and pump. I whimper when I feel him brush across my gland. He continues his thrusts and soon I orgasm. He collapses on me.  
  
We lay there and I feel him begin pull out of me. I whimper and grab onto his hand. He stops all movement.  
  
"No, don't leave me." I whisper. I swallow and close my eyes trying to push back the tears threatening to spill over. I feel him lower his body so he is pressed against me again, his cock still inside me. I feel his lips brush my ear and he kisses me softly.  
  
"I'm never going to leave you. Trust me." I nod and feel him lift himself off me. He pulls out and then sinks onto the bed next to me. I open my eyes and see his beautiful emerald eyes staring at me. I smile and lift a hand to caress his cheek.  
  
"I don't want to wake up." I whisper before leaning in to kiss him firmly on the lips. I see him frown and shake his head.  
  
"You have to, Draco...dreams must come to an end sometime." I whimper and pull back. I turn around so my back is to him. I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and he pulls me closer so I am pressed against his chest. "Go to sleep, love." I nod and close my eyes, once more falling into a deep sleep.  
  
I sit up quickly and open my eyes. I look around the room and sigh. "It was just a dream." I cover my eyes and allow the tears to fall. I stand up and realize I am naked. "Must have gotten a little excited....." I mumble as I look to the sheets which are now sweaty and in desperate need of a good cleaning. I walk to my clothes and see Harry's wand on the table. I frown and walk over to it.  
  
"Draco?" I turn around, startled when I hear someone else. Harry is next to the door and I see it closing behind him.  
  
"Harry?" I whisper barely able to hear myself. I watch him walk over to me he reaches out his hand and I step back.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" I ask, trying my very best to sound demanding and angry, but I sound more desperate and lonely.  
  
"I was just telling Hermione and Ron something, then I came back up here for you." He says watching me intently. I turn around and grab the sheet and try my best to cover up. "Aw, don't tell me you're getting modest now." He says in a teasing voice. I frown and shake my head.  
  
"We are no longer boyfriends.....so you have no right to see me naked." I say, my gaze holding his.  
  
"Draco.....I thought"  
  
"You thought what?"  
  
"Well, I thought that after....a while ago, we were....."  
  
"A while ago?"  
  
"Don't you remember? We..." He clears his throat and looks at the bed. "we...I...made love....to you," He says, hurt and sadness in his voice. ".....and you don't remember." I watch him bring his hand to his head as he runs it through his hair. I frown and walk over to him.  
  
"It was real?" I pull his chin down so he is looking me in the eye.  
  
"Of course it was....I told you I-" I quickly cover his lips with my own and begin to suck on his bottom lip. He groans and pulls away. "Not now.we need to go see Hermione and Ron." I shake my head.  
  
"I don't understand." I say. He smiles and pulls me closer to him. He wraps his hands around my waist and leans his forehead on mine.  
  
"That's just it, because now they do."  
  
There it is the seventh chapter! Yay aren't ya excited? Two more chapters! Two!  
  
Next chapter: Old feelings are pushed aside for new beginnings. Featuring Oblivious!Hermione, Defensive!Ron and Reluctant!Draco YAY!  
  
Please Review! It means the world to me! 


	8. All I need

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em...wish I did hehe it would be fun ;)  
  
Title: I Will Understand  
  
Chapter: 8/9 All I need Hermione's POV  
  
Rating: back to PG-13  
  
Genre: romance...just romance ;)  
  
Reviewers: Thank you guys so much. It really means a lot that you read my story then take the time to leave me a note :) I lurve all my reviewers!  
  
Notes: Hmm well guys...this is it...after this one more chapter! AHHH! *does happy dance* I am definitely excited! ;) This is the first story I have ever actually completed and posted! And I actually got it archived somewhere else besides ff.net it's at the Imperio archive! :) yay I am happy!  
  
Beta/Best girl in the world: Hehe Aarynn! You are the sweetest, funniest, and best beta I have ever had! And if ya try to leave me........i'll sick Wally............or Dicky on you! *grins* Thanks for all your help! *glomp*  
  
Here we go...  
  
Chapter Eight: All I need  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
I pace. I was never good at thinking while standing still. In class, I always have to shake my leg or tap my fingers, it's just something I do. I look at the tree and see Ron sitting beneath it, watching me with a half- amused and half-worried look on his face. I stop pacing and look at him.  
  
"Are you alright, love?" He asks as he stands up. I shake my head.  
  
"Harry has been gone too long....and...." My voice trails off as I see Harry walking in the distance. I frown when I see Draco is not with him.  
  
"Harry!" I wave him over. He looks around, then spots me. I watch him walk over and he stops next to Ron.  
  
"Harry, where is he?" Ron asks impatiently.  
  
"Uh, he is in the room still. So why are you guys out here? I found your note in the common room."  
  
"We thought you were going to go get him.that's what you said last time, and we came out here because we figured people would over-hear us." I tap my foot and frown towards Harry  
  
"Well, I thought maybe you guys could come up there instead. Draco is tired.he doesn't want to come out here....and it is cooler inside. It'll be private just the four of us."  
  
"Tired? Why?" I ask.  
  
"Um, er-you see...we kinda...." I look at him he turns more than one brilliant shade of red, I frown and shake my head, not getting what he is trying to say.  
  
"Say no more, mate." Ron says with a disgusted look on his face. I turn to face Ron.  
  
"What? No, wait, I want to know." I say, glaring at Ron. I watch Ron shake his head.  
  
"Um, well, see, Hermione...Harry decided...or, um, Harry, why don't you tell her?" Ron says, stepping back and motioning for Harry. I look at Harry and raise my eyebrows, giving him my 'I'm waiting' look.  
  
"Um..wellwhenIwentuptherewekindofhadsex...soo yeah...." He says quickly. I pause and break apart his sentence. My face scrunches up and I turn as red as Harry.  
  
"Gosh, Harry, you couldn't wait! We were waiting out here for Merlin knows how long..." I shake my head and walk forward "Well, come on, Draco is waiting."  
  
I grab Ron's hand and squeeze it. He smiles at me and kisses my hand.  
  
"So, where exactly is this room....?" I ask my voice trailing off. Harry points up to the tower in front of us.  
  
"It is in a hallway up there. We found in last year." I nod and we walk in silence up to the castle. I look around and see people playing in the lake. I scrunch up my face and frown; they'll get caught. Harry looks at me and arches an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks. I smile and shake my head  
  
"Nothing." I watch him nod as he enters the door. I walk forward, but Ron pulls me back. I look back at him and see he is staring off into the lake. I frown.  
  
"What, honey?" I ask. I see him turn his face towards me, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Are we really going to do this, Herm? Are we really going to go in there and accept our friend's relationship with Malfoy?" I smile and pull him closer to me.  
  
"Of course we are...." I kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we both love Harry and no matter what.we will understand" I step back and pull him through the door. I see Harry waiting at the stairs his foot tapping.  
  
"Where were you guys?"  
  
"Just outside talking," I say, smiling at him. He smiles back and continues up the stairs. We stop at a hallway that anybody could have easily passed up. It kinda just popped out at us. I watch Harry walk down the hallway and stop at a lion statue. There is a snake wrapped around it.  
  
"Complicated," Harry speaks the password and the statue bursts into flames. I watch in horror as Harry steps into them. I look at Ron and swallow, suddenly thinking this is not such a good idea. He smiles and steps into the flames, dragging me behind him. The flames don't hurt, surprisingly, and I breathe a sigh of relief when we step into the room.  
  
I glance around; it is a nice comfy room. I look over at the bed and blush at the thought of my friend doing.um, things to his boyfriend. My eyes wander over the beautiful silk cover and finally land on Draco Malfoy.  
  
He is looking at us with a strange look on his face, as if he can't decide what to think, like he doesn't know how to feel. I look at Harry as he just stands there, his eyes on Draco. I watch as they look at each other. They seem so....entranced by one another. I glance at Ron and see him staring at the two blankly. He feels my gaze and shifts it towards me. I smile at him and he does the same. I feel him squeeze my hand. I nod, getting his message, which says clearly 'I told you they were in love'.  
  
I step forward and let go of Ron's hand.  
  
"Um, guys?" I look at Harry; he nods and takes a seat next to Draco. I watch him reach for Draco's hand, but Draco pulls away as if he is afraid, his eyes now on me. I look at Harry and see the hurt in his eyes. I bite my lip and begin to pace.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll start....First, I wanted to say: I'm Sorry" I stop pacing and look Draco straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Draco....I shouldn't have run out on you guys like that....I-I...." I pause, not able to find the words. I wait for someone to rescue me.  
  
"What she wants to say is....Draco, we are sorry we weren't accepting of your relationship, but you can't blame us....all we want is what is best for Harry and if that is you, then so be it, but if you think for one minute that we will let you hurt him ever again I'll-!" I step forward and stop Ron, he is shaking. I frown and shake my head at him.  
  
"What he means....is we will try our best to understand.and you guys just have to talk to us.we can't do this alone, we're in this together....like friends always should be." I step forward and reach out my hand to Draco.  
  
"We got off on the wrong foot and we never did seem to get on track....I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend and Ron's girlfriend." I keep my hand out and watch Draco look at it. He looks at Harry, who is now beaming up at me, a smile on his face. I wink at him as Draco reaches out his hand and grasps mine.  
  
"D-Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, and Harry's boyfriend...." I smile and shake his hand firmly.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Harry is a very lucky man....as are you." I smile at him and step back. I blank out as I watch Ron reluctantly step forward and introduce himself. I remember Ron's words 'Are we really going to do this?' Yes, Ron we are....because we are Harry's friends and we will, no matter what, understand. I shake my head and focus again just in time to hear Ron say  
  
"If you hurt him, Malfoy, your balls are-" I step forward and pull him back as Harry steps in between the two.  
  
"Enough introductions" I say with a smile "Um, why don't you two tell us how you got together?" I sit on the bed next to Draco and Ron takes a seat next to me. I smile at Draco and take his hand in mine. His hands are warm, surprisingly, not cold as I had thought. I look at him and see him bite his lip. I smile warmly at him and I feel his hand loosen up as he begins to accept my touch upon his.  
  
"Well.it was last year when...." I doze off after that. I already know what happened. Ron told me....How is it that last week, I was Hermione Granger, girlfriend of Ronald Weasley, hater of Slytherins, part time friend of Harry, and now....I look over at Harry, who is laughing about something. He is glowing. I have never seen him like this.  
  
I glance at Draco, who has a annoyed look on his face. He drops my hand and attempts to hit Harry on his chest. I smile and watch them. I don't know....they seem right. I grab Ron's hand and feel him squeeze it. I look at him and kiss him softly on the forehead.  
  
This will work, I know it will. I look at my radiant friend and smile. He smiles back, and then blushes as Draco leans forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss. I look away and bite my lip. Who knew that when push came to shove....your friends would understand?  
  
I look at them and lean my head on Ron's shoulder. I, Hermione Granger, do not understand life, men, or Divination, but as I look at Harry and Draco one more time, I realize I don't need to understand all that. I understand more than I know and that's all I need.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ahhhhh there it is! The second to last chapter! Gosh.one more to go! I am excited!  
  
Next chapter: Weddings, receptions, and sugar-moons? Oh my!  
  
Review Please! 


	9. To Understand Love

Title: I will Understand

Chapter: 9/9 To Understand Love

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Notes: This is the last chapter guys! YAY! I am so happy I finally got it up and I finally finished a story! J 

Beta: Aarynn, the most wonderful beta in the world! I lurve ya girlie!

Reviewers: Thank you so much for all your support and help with this story! Here it is! 

Dedicated to: This fic would never have gotten finished if it were not for the help of a great friend, Aarynn, this chapter is for you! Thank you for all your help hun! Ja ne sweetie!

Chapter 9:  To Understand love

(Ron's POV)

I dust a piece of fluff off my dress robes and look up to see a smiling Hermione, looking radiant, I might add, in her dress robes of lilac and her hair all curly. I smile at her and take in a deep breath. She winks at me and I look down the aisle towards the two big front doors.

They open up to reveal two very good-looking men, their arms linked and their faces lit with their smiles. I hear the music start to play as I watch my best friend walk up the aisle with the man he loves. Harry's dark blue robes look perfect with Draco's robes of emerald (I helped him pick them out.) I smile and see Harry smiling back at me.

They reach the front of the alter and release each other's hands. I watch as they turn to face one another and grab the other's hands. I smile and see Draco is watching me as I stand behind Harry; he catches my eye and looks down shyly as I wink at him. 

I look down at the ring, their wedding ring, and I look over at Hermione who holds an identical one. I look up and see Hermione is letting the tears flow freely down her face. She looks so beautiful and happy as she stands there crying.

I snap back into the wedding when I see Harry turn around to get the ring. I hand it to him, but before letting him turn back around, I squeeze his hand and give him a quick grin. He nods and turns back around to his husband–to-be. 

"With this ring…" Harry's voice sounds throughout the silent church. I sigh and block out all sound. I watch as my friend slowly places the ring onto Draco's finger. Draco smiles down at the ring, then turns to grab the ring from Hermione. I watch as she hands the ring over and then gives him the biggest hug I'd ever seen. I hear laughter and I see Hermione blush, but then give his shoulder an extra squeeze as she lets go. 

"With this ring…" Draco practically whispers.  I smile and look at Draco, who only has his eyes fixed on Harry, as it should be. My bottom lip quivers as he slides the ring onto my best friends finger, his eyes filling to the brim with tears that are threatening to spill over. 

"You may now kiss as your hearts and souls are bonded together forever." I hear clapping as Harry wipes away Draco's tears then pulls him into a short, soft kiss unlike the ones I had seen him give Draco so many other times. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and clap along as they turn to the crowd and hold each others hands.  

Music begins to play and I reach over and hold Hermione's hand as we make our way down the aisle with people telling us how nice we look and how beautiful everything was. I smile and nod. Hermione squeezes my hand and I look over at her. I have never seen her look so happy. 

We head outside and see a limo. I cannot contain my glee; I jump a little and see Hermione shaking her head and grinning. I have always heard about limos, the long cars with lots of space inside, but I had never been in one. Hermione and I didn't want to come with Harry and Draco at first; we thought they should be alone as they drove to their reception, but they insisted. 

The driver opens the door for them as Draco and Harry neared the limo. I watch as Draco climbs in first and then Harry. I am so excited I jump right in after them and watch as an annoyed looking Hermione climbs in as well. I glance around and can't help but ooo and ahh at how wonderful the inside looks.

I look across the way and see Draco smirking at me.

"Don't get too excited, Weasley. We're only driving to a place that is about 30 minutes away." I glare at him and childishly stick my tongue out at him. 

"Ron!" I hear Hermione shout as the limo door closes. I blush and turn to her slowly; she is still smiling, but I see how aghast she feels. 

I shrug and say simply, "He started it." I hear Harry laugh. I turn and see him pull Draco closer to him. I bite my lip and try to fight back a smile, but find it is impossible, so I sit there watching them with a huge dopey grin on my face.

I watch as Harry traces Draco's jaw with his index finger then slowly lifts his head up to pull Draco into a kiss, one longer than the one that in the church. I blush and look away. Who wants to see their best friend snog their boyfriend? I shake my head and realize Hermione does. I watch her as she sighs and smiles contently at them, never once taking her eyes off them. 

"Hermione…" I whisper, "Stop staring…" I watch as her eyes never leave them.

"I'm not, Ron." I smirk and turn her face so she is looking at me.

"Yes, you are." I say plainly and kiss her lightly on her nose. 

"Yes, you are what?" I hear Draco ask. 

"Nothing," I reply. I turn and see Draco has an annoyed look on his face. That git did always have to know everything. 

"So, how does it feel to be married?" Hermione asks them, smiling. I look over at them and see they can't keep their hands off each other. I shudder and look away, hoping they remember that we are here and do not want to see that. 

"It feels great." Harry says simply. 

"It feels boring." Draco says in a lazy drawl. I frown and look at him. He is smirking at us. I see Harry looking worriedly at him. I feel anger rise in my chest. They have only been married 15 minutes; if Draco hurts Harry, I'll kill him. 

"Boring?" Harry asks, his voice shaking. I bite my lip to fight the urge to yell at the little ferret.

"Well, when do we get to go to the exotic places and shag?" Draco asks. "That's the part I want to get to." He says in a exasperated voice. I arch my eyebrow and hear Hermione burst out laughing.

"The honeymoon?" Hermione asks between giggles.

"Yes, that. Do we get to go to the moon?" Draco asks his face filled with confusion. 

I shake my head and wonder why the hell Hermione had to make Draco watch all those muggle marriage movies. Personally, I would like to know why muggles insist on going to different places just to shag, when in the wizarding world you go home, and everybody leaves you there and well you…yeah… 

I look back at Harry to see how he is taking all this. I see him trying to fight the urge to laugh his head off. I watch as he pulls Draco onto his lap. Draco nuzzles his face into Harry's neck. 

"If you want to go to the moon, then of course we will." Harry whispers. I hear Hermione sigh and make a small whimpering noise. I look over and see she is crying.

"Herm" I ask quietly not wanting to disturb Harry. She looks at me and I see she is smiling, her eyes filled with tears.

"They are so cute, Ron." She says quietly as she turns back to watch them. I smile and pull her closer to me so her head rests on my shoulder. 

"Well, the moon is too far away. I wanna shag you sooner rather than later." Harry does not fight it this time; he bursts out laughing and kisses the top of Draco's head.

"You and me both." He says laughing softly.

"Well, Draco, the honeymoon comes after the reception. We are going to eat, dance, then you and Harry will take off to…where are you going again?" Hermione asks.

"Spain," Harry answers, softly now nuzzling Draco with his nose. 

"After the reception…? How about we skip the reception?" I hear Draco say.

Hermione gasps and lifts her head up sharply.

"You can't do that everybody is expecting you. Plus the wait will make it all the more worth while." I smile at her and she leans her head back on my shoulder. 

I hear Draco sigh and I watch as he shrugs

"Fine, you win, Granger." He says plainly. I smirk and run my hand up and down on her arm.

"Spain…" I hear Hermione sigh. I look down at her and kiss her head softly.

"Yeah, Draco has been trying to teach me Spanish…so far I have: Hola, como estas? Como te llamas?" I look at Harry with a puzzled look on my face.

"And what does that mean?" I ask at a complete loss.

"Um…I don't know really." I laugh, see Draco lift his head out of the crook of Harry's neck, and slap him playfully on the arm.  

"It means: Hello, how are you? What is your name?" Draco says in a annoyed voice. I look over and see him smiling though. 

Hermione laughs and I feel the car pull to a stop. I frown and look out the window 

"We're here." I say. I look over at Draco who has the biggest grin on his face.

"At the reception?" he asks. I nod "So after this is the sugar-moon?"

"Honeymoon…" Hermione says with a giggle. I watch as Draco smiles, then wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him into a snog session. I frown and shake my head.

"Uh er…" I manage to gasp out. I watch as Harry, now fully occupied by Draco, waves us out and continues to kiss his new husband. I shake my head and practically push Hermione out. 

We walk up the steps into a huge building. I walk in and hear Hermione gasp. I turn to her and see she is looking up at the ceiling, which has been enchanted to look like the night sky filled with shooting stars and shining lights. I smile at Professor Flitwick. Hermione rushes over and wraps him up in a big hug. He is lifted off the ground and squeals when Hermione grips him too hard. I pull Hermione off him and laugh lightly

"Forgive us professor, Hermione is a little excited." I look at her; she is now walking around amongst the people and looking at everything, her mouth open in awe. 

"Don't worry about it, Ronald" Professor Flitwick says with a smile. "So…" He motions to Hermione. "When are you two going to...tie the knot, so to say?" he asks with a wink. I blush and straighten my dress robes.

"Well…actually…" 

"There you are." I turn around and see Harry walking up with his arm wrapped around Draco. I smile and turn back to Professor Flitwick.

"Well, nice work, Professor." I point to the ceiling. He smiles and nods. I blank out and look for Hermione while Draco and Harry thank Flitwick for all his help. 

I see Hermione looking up on the wall. I turn to Draco and Harry then motion towards Hermione.

"Shall we?" I ask. They nod and walk with me over to her.

"Oh, Ron, look at this picture!" She squeals. I wrap my arms around her and look up at the wall, which is shimmering from silver to green. I frown at the lack of Gryffindor colors before turning to the picture. I see Harry and Draco standing next to each other in their graduation robes. Draco is trying to snog Harry, but Harry is shyly pulling out of reach and blushing. I smile and look at Hermione.

"Aren't they the cutest?" She asks, her voice cracking up now. I bite my lip and nod.

"Well, of course they are." Draco says jokingly, scaring Hermione. She did not know they were there. Draco smiles and pulls away from Harry, who looks reluctant to let him go. He walks up to Hermione and pulls her into a hug. I watch as he places a kiss on her cheek and pulls back.

"I wanted to say thank you." He says, then looks at me. "To the both of you." I nod and pull Hermione to me once more. "I…I never thought this would be possible. You all here…" I hear his voice crack and look up; his eyes are looking watery. "I just wanted to thank you…for all you have done, for me and Harry. The wedding…and also for being my friend." I look up at Draco again and he is now being pulled towards Harry, who is biting his lip and looking strained. 

"Anytime, mate. What are friends for?" I ask. I hear Draco give a small gasp and I see him look up. He smiles at me, then out of nowhere, throws himself on me, giving me a big hug.

"Thank you, Ron, for understanding…" he whispers into my ear before pulling back. I nod and swallow back a few tears. 

The rest of the night is spent dancing and eating. Mostly I was the one eating, but I even danced with Draco and Harry. The night was quickly ending and my speech was about to be given. As I rose to silence everyone, I looked over at Draco and Harry who were so lost in each others eyes I doubt they even heard me quiet the crowd. At that moment, I forgot the funny little speech I had prepared. I bite my lip and glance around the room.

"Um, Hello, I am Ronald Weasley, Harry's best mate." I look down at Harry who is now smiling up at me. "I have known Harry since I was 11, we met on the train going to Hogwarts. I also had the pleasure of meeting Draco on that same exact train ride. Although the impression I got of him was not what you'd call a good one. We were 11, what did we all know about anything?" I hear a few people chuckle. I look down at the crowd and see everyone looking up at me. "I don't know about Harry, but at the end of our first year at Hogwarts, I understood a lot, a lot about friendship, bravery, and trust. One thing I didn't understand was love, but then again what do you expect from an 11 year old? But now I do…I understand love in all it's forms, whether it is a love between friends, parents, teachers and students, or lovers. I figure I am one of the lucky ones. Not many people understand love, but I understand how it looks," I glance down at Harry and Draco, who now are gazing into each other eyes "I understand how it sounds, and how it feels. When I first found out about Draco and Harry, I understood all that because I could see it, hear it, and feel it in them. So if you need to understand love, why don't you take a look at these two?" I pause and the whole place interrupts in cheers. "So lets raise our glasses to Harry and Draco Potter." Glasses all around are raised and a chorus of 'To Harry and Draco Potter" is sounded throughout the room.

I sigh and drink my champagne, then sit back down. 

"That was beautiful, Ron." I hear Hermione say.

I shake my head and frown.

"You are beautiful." I say as I push a strand of her hair back. She blushes and kisses me softly.

"Hermione…I…would you?" I stop and pull out a ring that has been burning a hole in my pocket. I hear Hermione gasp. 

"Oh, gosh…" she whispers.

"Would you marry me?" I ask quietly. I look up and see her crying and nodding. I smile and slip the ring on her finger.

"WOOO HOOO!! ABOUT BLOODY FRIGGEN TIME!" I look up and turn around. I see Draco and Harry doing a very childish dance that clearly says 'I win!' I laugh and pull Hermione up. She giggles as she watches the two men pull each other into exasperated hugs and kisses. 

My heart is pounding as Harry and Draco pull us both into the hug, then they lead us to the dance floor for a dance. I am pulled away by Draco while Harry takes Hermione. I watch him and feel a pull at my heart. 

"Don't worry, Ron, she's in good hands." I look at Draco, who winks at me. I smile and nod. "So, you finally realized that you two were made for each other?" He asks in a light tone. I shake my head.

"No, I realized that in our first year." He laughs then spins me towards Harry, who hands him Hermione. Harry and I walk off the dance floor.

"Congratulations, mate!" He says with a thump on my back. I smile and watch as Draco sweeps Hermione in and out of the dancing couples." Why did it take you so long?" he asks as he too watches the one he loves dance away.

"I…it…then again…" I sigh and look up at him; he is smiling and nodding as though he understands. "You understand? Don't you?" I ask quietly. He laughs and nods. Hermione and Draco waltz back over to us and Harry pulls Draco to him.

"Yes, Ron, I understand."

Later that evening….

I smile and watch as my best friend runs out to the limo with his husband, ready to go on their honeymoon. I wave as it pulls away and I watch as crowds of people chase after it, waving and throwing things. 

As the car drives away, I turn to my bride-to-be and smile. She smiles back and pulls me into a kiss. 

"Ron, I am sorry if I was so emotional today…it's just…" I quiet her with a kiss.

"It's okay, Hermione, I understand."

~Owari~

Please Review!

Last minute notes: I really enjoyed writing this story! Anyone up for a sequel? Hehe ;) 

In response to the review I got asking about my fic "Learn to fall" I am indeed writing some more of it…I know I abandoned it but when your beta leaves ya…you go into periods of denial and such…now that I have the wonderful Aarynn I can write more…and I am in fact re-writing the first chapter because it was not the best it could be..I have three chapters of it finished already and I should get those up as soon as Aarynn has time! Thanks!

3 Andrea


End file.
